The present invention is directed to the field of surface covering, e.g. covering walls and the like. The present invention has particular applicability for wall covering systems in which panels of insulation are supported from the walls.
A number of previous wall and surface covering systems are known for applying flexible panels of insulation and/or ornamental material. Such systems typically entail the securement of a panel to a stud or purlin using a complex intervening structure, such as a plurality of clips and the like. Such complex intervening structures are typically very expensive and difficult to install. Also, since clip structures secure the panels in localized positions, the panels tend to not be uniformly supported. This results in an uneven distribution of the load which may "pinch" or "gather" the board material, resulting in unstable securement and an unaesthetic appearance. Also, such variations in load may affect the insulating properties and may compromise the vapor seal of the panels.
Other systems have been developed for solving the above problems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,709, assigned to the present assignee, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This system includes a support member affixed to a wall with an interlocking PVC retaining member that engages a covering member therebetween in an interference fit. While this system overcomes the above problems, it can be somewhat difficult to assemble, requiring two persons. Also, it may happen that either the support member or retaining member may become misplaced, resulting in inconvenience and inefficiency of assembly.
With the previous design, if the thick insulation layer comes between the support and retaining members, securement is difficult. Thus, extra effort must be undertaken to insure that insulation is removed from between the secured members. The retaining member is generally secured to the support member using a directed force from a tool such as a rubber mallet. However, the PVC retaining member may crack under this force. Further, the retaining member is difficult to remove, in the event that adjustments or repair to the covering member are required.